The last bag
by Klepto the maniaX
Summary: The story of a rebellion with a cause. READ ME YOU SCRUB


Call of duty: Last chip

I was recently reckting nubs yesterday and I got motivation for a cod Fanfiction. Enjoy and stuff if you care anyways.

My comrade put his hand on my shoulder as I sat on the footlocker which contained my custom DSR-50. We weren't suppose to have the type of military equipment we used, but if you know the right people you can get anything in this world.

"Don't worry man this will be quicker than last mission." Said My friend and front-lines ally Jordon. We always had each other's back since day one and up. Wether we were cutting through alley ways or leaping gaps in buildings, we always looked forward and never back.

I guess you're wondering about are little "mission". Well you see, recently military activity increased EVERYWHERE. You couldn't walk down the street without a patrolman asking you for your registration card, and unfortunately for some people, they forgot theirs at home.

I think you know what happens next.

So anyways, there were 156 bombings in the last two months and they happened almost twice in every state. And on top of that, almost every single faction in the world has been fighting each other since every continent has reports of some terrorism. If that doesn't bring any troubles, most of the local police force were given military grade equipment to replace their padded suits and 9mm to .45 weaponry. Ever since then the police are more aggressive and don't even get me started on the SWAT teams.

Turns out this new system worked for about 8 months. But then a shrapnel bomb went off inside of a police camp and everybody lost it.

Now armored vehicles and sometimes TANKS come rolling down the streets and you can't get too close to them or you"ll get hit with two tons worth of metal. And now they've gone as far as to send patrol drones in neighborhoods to keep everything in control.

Now three years later, here I am with about 3000 other guys from around the world. We've successfully created a whole rebel faction to combat the injustice we were faced with.

But everything has a cost you know. We were young and stupid, but we weren't afraid of failure.

Three hours passed and we just made it to the spot where a m-com station was rumored to be. There was only 13 of us. To my left Jordan had his custom stick ACR in his hands and to my right was Nathan who carried a tactical KSG shotgun with a upgraded loading tubes. I hadn't known Nathan for a while, he was a shady figure but he fought true. But the one who stood out the most was Aston.

Aston was one of our only heavy weapons specialists and he was covered in head to toe with Kevlar padded armor. His armor had about two layers of Kevlar and ballistic glass covered his face. He carried a PKP Pecheneg light machine gun with an ACOG scope and a urban camouflage covered its entire body. If you needed support, Aston was your guy.

Then there was me. I wore a simple grey hoodie with a bandolier belt wrapped around my waist. I had .50 cal rounds in a five shot magazine which I delivered painfully to enemys through my custom DSR-50. I had a normal 8x scope with a target locater attached to its side. I was the only sniper in the group, but no one complained.

We reached a battered looking area with deteriorated runes that resembled some sort of cathedral or something. We stopped and let our engineer go first. He was a short guy (about 4 foot 9) with a black ski mask covering his face. His back pack had a RPG-7 strapped to its side with multiple rockets stuffed inside of it. After about a minute, he said "Entrance is clear." He called to us over the radio and our squad moved up.

I took my position on top of a stable looking building on the west side. I couldn't help but notice that in the middle of the ruins was a bathroom on the second floor, and inside the bathroom a single rose bush grew out of a urinal. I snickered at it then looked down my sight to scout the area.

I didn't see anything that would give us any trouble. I switched to my binoculars and still saw nothing. Another 10 minutes went by and my squad didn't find anything.

I took a heavy sigh and reached in my hoodie pocket where I kept probably the last bag of Dewritoes ever in existence. Before the world fell into chaos, Mtn. Dew and Doritos combined both of their products to make a tangy yet flavorful chip called Dewritoes. They were the all time best bag of chips ever made and the product quickly spread through the world.

But ever since the chaos everyone had been stuck eating MRE's and drinking stale water. All major producing companies fell in debt and Dewritoes were never eaten again.

I slowly opened the bag to prevent noise and took a chip out. The bag was a new type of plastic that kept food lasting longer in any weather or climate. I savored its amazing flavor in my mouth before closing the top and shoving it in my pocket.

I returned to my position and surveyed the area again. I looked around and still saw nothing. But if you were in this situation, you should never take your guard down. I looked through my scope one last time and noticed ripples along the ground. I thought it was just heat waves, but then I saw a dank red light blinking from a crevice in a wall.

I was already too late.

Before I could even yell, the building with the crevice in it exploded and a six legged CLAW Drone stood up.

Three of my allies were near it and they couldn't do anything about. I watched as they were quickly killed mercilessly by the mounted Death Machine sitting on top of the drone.

As for the rest of my comrades, they quickly took cover, but the CLAW just kept moving. It walked to the center of the cathedral where it just stopped there, scanning the area.

We had to move fast since it wasn't long until the CLAW obtained our heat signatures. Our engineer somehow got behind the CLAW and he aimed his rocket launcher right at its back side, the weak point.

I regained my senses and pulled my hood over my head and looked down my sight. I looked at the engineer as he aimed his launcher right at the CLAW but there were ripples in the air around him.

Too late.

The stealth soldier appeared right next to him and slit his throat with a combat knife. I looked back through my scope and sniped the stealth soldier watching him fly backward because of the impact.

I chambered another round in and looked around. The CLAW had found us.

The explosive rounds of the mounted Death Machine blew through cover and took down five of my allies.

I couldn't do anything but watch.

I picked off a about six other enemy soldiers (and almost got sniped myself) and I was down to my second magazine. I saw Nathan running around and blasting other soldiers with his KSG. He pumped another shell in quickly as he moved to the next target. He ran around so fast the CLAW couldn't even locate him.

On the far side I saw Jordan emerge from a concrete wall and shoot down two other soldiers with his ACR. Then he pulled a Semtex from his vest and threw it at the CLAW. The Semtex blew up but when the smoke cleared, the CLAW was still there.

Then it turned turned around and looked right at him.

The CLAW moved fast right toward him when it blew its flamethrower at him. Jordan covered behind the wall but the drone didn't stop. I had to get its attention somehow.

(Don't try this at home kids)

I aimed my DSR-50 and shot the CLAW right next to its antennas. The drone turned around and aimed its death machine right at me. I looked up from my scope and leaped from the building. The Death Machines projectiles exploded from the building sending me flying.

I landed right next to Aston who turned and looked at me. His armor was covered in dents and the ballistic glass that covered his face had a crack in it. He looked to be on his last stand.

Aston turned back around and fired his PKP Pecheneg at a group of enemy soldiers. They fell quickly and for a moment I had a little hope. If you know anything about looking down a scope for hours at times is that EVERYTHING reflects off of the glass. I guess my own eyes picked up that trait because when I looked up I saw a shiny flash of light.

A laser blew threw Astons armor as if he was a mere stick of butter and he fell backwards overcome with death. I sprinted away trying to hold back a grudging sorrow. My DSR-50 was destroyed and now another one of my comrades were dead.

That's seven dead, leaving me, Jordan, Nathan, and three of our other allies. I ran and pulled out my KAP-40 I saw another squad of enemy troops running in and I tossed a incendiary grenade at them. I turned another corner and dashed to a better spot.

There is nothing much a sniper can do without his actual sniper rifle. It's like taking someone's brain out. You can't do anything to support anyone.

I squeezed down a narrow corner and turned toward an open space, but when I saw it I was a goner.

Right in front of me was a guardian. If you don't know what a guardian is, it's basically a small satellite dish that sits on the ground and microwaves anything that comes in front of it.

I was hit with the immense wave of heat. It singed my skin like acid and sent me flying backwards on my back. Some soldier I was. I ran away from the battlefield. I didn't stay and keep fighting. I wasn't any help. My comrades, my friends, I wasn't there for them.

I laid there on the ground, my skin nearly melting off of me. In one hand I had my last bag of Dewritoes, in the other were my dog tags.

Jyn, Scollins, they read. Under my name it read, #MLG

I just smiled and accepted the fact that I tried.


End file.
